


Whimpers

by Godeskian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godeskian/pseuds/Godeskian
Summary: Several years after the defeat of Horde Prime, Catra is still having nightmares.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	Whimpers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the picture found in this thread.
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/PrincessesOfPower/comments/dvaxpt/catradora_in_bed/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share

_Breathe in, breathe out_

It was the whimper that caused Adora’s eyes to snap open, her brain coming alert the way the Horde had trained her. By the second whimper, her right arm, lying partially over her own stomach had moved over to cover Catra and pull her tight, the other girl stilling in her arms.

Adora stepped firmly on the temptation to sigh, even though it was there in the back of her mind. It had been nearly three years since the final defeat of Horde Prime. After that it took nearly two years for the Rebellion with Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta leading the charge to bring the remains of the Horde to its knees and to establish a government for Princess Scorpia to run.

_Breathe in, breathe out_

There’d been some tension within the rebellion about what to do with the Horde soldiers, many of whom had committed documented crimes. Then, to everyone’s surprise, Catra arrived at Bright Moon, offering an unconditional surrender of herself for trial as the most senior Force Commander still alive.

The trial had been brutal, with every vile thing the Horde had done laid at her feet. To Adora’s surprise, and many others, there had been far more people speaking up for Catra than expected, and none quite so surprising as Glimmer. The woman who had lost her mother to Catra’s direct actions had spoken passionately, if not always eloquently, in the former Horder commanders defence. It had undeniably turned the tide of public perception.

If Glimmer could forgive, then so could anyone.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

18 days ago, a verdict had been reached. Catra would continue to work for the rest of her life to make amends, by being the main liason between the new principality of Scorpia and the alliance, and for the next year, she would be chaperoned everywhere in order to make sure she was on the up and up. No one had really been satisfied by that result, but such was the nature of politics.

Adora had been conscripted, somewhat against her will given her own issues with Catra, to be her bodyguard and minder, and that night Catra had shown up at her room with a spare cot, and after a sharp exchange had fallen asleep.

It had been the whimper that woke her. A sound from a sleeping woman that was a broken, pitiful sound of pure pain. A second whimper had followed, and Adora had been out of bed and her arms around Catra before she had bolted upright, a scream dying on her lips. Clawed hands had wrapped around Adora as ragged breathing rough with emotion landed hotly on her neck.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Catra had said nothing to waking up with Adora’s arms around her, but when Adora had tried moving away had gripped her so tightly, almost reflexively, that Adora couldn’t ignore her pain. So they’d slept on Catra’s cot, and even after falling asleep, any attempt to move away had been met with a whimper and a tightening of arms.

They didn’t talk about it the next day, but when the same thing happened on the second night, she insisted they did talk about it the second day of their new arrangement.

Catra, it transpired, had been having nightmares since her time on Horde Prime’s ship. Adora had never gotten the details from either Catra or Glimmer as to what exactly had happened there, but she knew it had been bad. Bad enough to forge viscious enemies into allies. Bad enough that Glimmer spoke in Catra’s defence and argued for clemency.

Bad enough that three years later, Catra’s dreams were still haunted.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

And so on night three, Adora had insisted Catra join her in bed. If Adora was the only thing that could calm the nightmares, then they might as well save them both the grief and start off in bed together. Catra had made a lewd joke, Adora had not laughed and after a lot of awkwardness, they’d slipped into bed together.

And when Catra began to whimper, Adora had simply closed her arms around her friend, and held her till she stilled.

That was sixteen days ago, and today, as her eyes flicked down to the cat-girl she was holding tight to her chest, she caught a yellow and blue eye flicking upwards back at her. Catra was awake, and being held and not saying anything. A wealth of information was traded in the silent gaze of two people wrapped around each other.

A plea, a demand, a request, a fear…… Adora simply held her tightly, their eyes never leaving each others gaze, until Catra’s sunk closed, and she fell back asleep.

Tomorrow they’d no doubt have to have another conversation. One more loaded with meaning that their previous conversations had lacked. 

But that was tomorrow

Tonight, Adora took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. Tonight and for this moment, everything was right with the world

-Fin-


End file.
